1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staff structure with a flag elevating device, more particularly to a staff structure that allows free elevation of the flag and that prevents the flag from getting entwined on the staff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional staff structure, a top end of the staff is provided with a pulley, and a halyard is passed round the pulley. A flag is tied to the halyard. By pulling the halyard, the flag can be hoisted or lowered. However, in a structure as such, the flag is secured at only one point. When the wind is strong, hoisting or lowering of the flag becomes inconvenient. Besides, after the flag has been hoisted to the top end of the staff, the flag may easily get entwined on the staff by the wind, which is very unsightly.